1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a height adjusting apparatus, more particularly to a height adjusting apparatus, which has two intermeshing bevel gears that rotate a threaded vertical rod to move an inner tube vertically within an outer tube.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional height adjusting apparatus 10 is shown to include a vertical outer tube 101 that is formed with a threaded hole 102, and a threaded vertical rod 103 engaging threadably within the threaded hole 102 in the outer tube 101. The vertical rod 103 has an upper end with a fixed horizontal connecting plate 104, which is adapted to be secured to a working table 11 (shown by the phantom lines) by bolts 105. The outer tube 101 has a lower end, which is fixed on a base 12 (shown by the phantom lines). Although the height of the working table 11 can be adjusted as desired, it is necessary to rotate the working table 11 relative to the base 12 during height adjustment. In some cases, however, it is unsuitable to do so. For example, some dishes or heavy objects may have been placed on the working table 11. Or, the working table 11 is a seat, on which a person is seated. Furthermore, because no water-proof structure is provided on the conventional apparatus 10, the apparatus 10 can only be used indoors.